All Of Me
by azazelpembrokesynnove
Summary: Bouvet Island gives Azazel all of him. Bouvet IslandxOC oneshot OOC Bouvet Island


p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Are you cold?" The room was a deafening alabaster but at the same time it was possibly the loudest of rooms. The tapping of a keyboard could be heard in the background, a young man was continuously checking through pages and pages of documents. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No I'm alright, thank you." The woman sighed; he'd declined her attention for the nth time in mere seconds. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Nine." She pulled out sternly. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't they say that people like me run across a line? A line between the sane and the insane?" What a silly question. The woman shook her head before nonchalantly opening a window. A cool breeze flew threw the room catching Emil's attention, it was the middle of February. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I suppose I'll be off then, leaving me of all people speechless yet again with your pointless rambling, how trivial." br br /"It's only because you seem to be the only thing that is able to keep par with me (f/n)." Emil could just see (F/n) only grinned softly, a mouth full of pearly whites enlightening him before walking straight out the window without a fumble as if there was bound to be more room for her to stand. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"strong-strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mama? Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?" An older woman bent down to her son, fixing his dress shirt while humming, a honey gaze across her face.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That's because…" She thought for a moment, her smile not faltering in the least. "You're too special for them. If they were to play with you they'd feel belittled." She told him truthfully. It was true, the children he went to school with all seemed somewhat fearful of him. Having only just turned nine this year going to high school, it was absurd and an oddity in Reykjavik. "But that just makes you even awesomer, Emil." The pale hair boy stared at his mother for a moment before giggling softly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mama…awesomer is not a word, more awesome would be the correct context." He met with his mother eyes, staring up high. Lavender against lilac. "Of course….it would be alright if you were to make a mistake because guess what?" He questioned.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What?" She played along; He did this often with her. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A mother as great as you can make as many mistakes as she'd like." His grin reached his eyes. "Only if you're ok with it." She nodded; her short brown hair uplifted a tad bit covering her teary purple eyes for a few seconds. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thank you Emil." Her smile finally faltering. "Do you promise to be a good boy?" She asked before resting her head back down, the warmth and softness of his hair comforting her as she petted him. Her legs began to numb, soon traveling to her torso. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was nearly time.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What's wrong mama? Are you in pain? Would you like me to get a doctor?" Emil questioned, blinking all the while. He didn't fully understand the concept of death despite knowing everything that surrounded up, perhaps it was because Fjóla made sure to hide him from such a permanent thing. But this time…..this time all she could do was watch.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's alright Emil…Can you promise me something though?" She asked, her eyes shinning brightly before beginning to dual. The numbness was coming to her neck, it was becoming harder to breath but she refused to let go until she told him. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Anything you want mama." Emil looked to her befuddled but still at a lose to the situation. Fjóla couldn't help but curse under her dying breath. "What is it?"p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Please be a good boy….and don't hate me for this." Her eyes had finally dulled over, her breathing shallow. "I love you." Like an angel she closed her eyes and began to relax. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course." Fjóla smiled softly before her breathing stilled, mouth closed tightly, tears welling up in her frozen eyes. "I love you mama.." Emil paused and looked up to his mother, pushing away from the larger wooden chair, the feeling of her soft hand against his scalp suddenly ceasing. "What do you mean hate you? What did you do?" He asked.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"No response.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mama?" Emil climbed up the rather large white bed to see his mother, eyes slightly open, mouth ajar. Despite being a rather intelligent—no a genius he still couldn't fully grasp death. "I'll call for Mr. Geirsson, I'm sure he'll know what to do." Emil quickly rushed over to the door and exited the room, a tall male in white medical coat was laughing with one of the many nurses in the facility. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""—Oh, hello there Emil, how are you doin—?" Cut off by the yank of a hand Emil dragged him over to where his mother was. Astonished the doctor began to spit out words, calling in a few nurses who at the point had yanked Emil from the room, his face in the stomachs as if to lesson the pain of losing a loved one. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mama, let her go! Don't put her in that!" Emil cried out, tears falling from his snow-white cheeks, his mother was placed onto a metal cart before being covered with a sheet and placed into a plastic bag. As they exited the now vacant room, Emil traveling closely behind with a look of hysteria inside his large plum eyes, his nose running and mouth open wide throwing with anger and frustrating everywhere he went. People on the sides shook their heads and patted his shoulder. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Emil it's going to be ok." One of the older nurses lifted him up onto his shoulders walking him away from the body room. "How about we go and pick up some American pizza? Doesn't that sound great?" Emil didn't respond. He knew that he was acting irrationally but he couldn't stop the screams from erupting from his childish lungs before finally whispering for only his ghostly mother to hear,p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm sorry mama, I can't keep my promise. I hate you for leaving me all alone with these idiots."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"strong_strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"strong strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify""An honest opinion you say?" Emil's body was turned towards what appeared to be an empty window. "I don't think—no I know that it is impossible." A man's voice finished, it was droned and bored, like a teacher in a classroom.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify""You will never know if you don't try it, Nine." A feminine voice whispered daintily from somewhere in the clean white room. It was enticing in the least but no matter how close he thought she was, how he felt her breath when he lay lying in bed. Her form was never visible to him. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify"Like a ghost.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify""Again with that damned number." Emil grunted out, it was emhisem number, a number that he'd refused and fought to get away from but wherever he went, whomever he'd spoken to, it was there. Upon his clothes, his door, even his toothbrush had that damned number painted in black sharpie./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify"emNineem. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify"It teased and haunted him for what seemed like an eternity. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify""Yes, your number, my dear. For it is what you deemed for once you'd stepped foot here." A child of nine at the time he'd been given such a limited right. 'What number do you wish to be called?' Like an idiot he smiled wide and called for nine, without a doubt in his mind. He should have told them his name, but he was ignorantem. emSo ignorant at the time of his impending death. "Alas, you seem to enjoy jumping topics, little one." With his anger rising Emil nearly jumped out of his silent position among his blindingly white bed. That woman was playing with him again, with not only his emotions but with his physical appearance. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify"Nearly reaching 5'8 Emil stood, lean and frail, pale thin hair, the color of snow itself. His pink lips hinting his virginity towards drugs of any sort, his arms and legs like spiders limbs riddled with rose bud markings galore from his misbehaving days as a young teen. Large gray bags stood out against his paper white skin like cigarette engravings, deep into the skin as if carved. His most promising and lively feature were his lilac eyes, but even those seemed to fade as the years passed by him like the flipping of pages. By the time he was nineteen he had looked as though he'd been through hell and back but in his eyes it felt as though he had.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="justify""A child? What a laugh. You know that someone as corrupted as myself is no where near as eminnocentem as a child (f/n)."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A pale gray coffin was slowly placed deep into the frozen grounds of Iceland. It was mid January and much of the winters snow had already began to turn to ice. Sprinkles of white overcast the small group of black mourners. Many of them had cream hair while others seemed to tower up into the graying sky, except one. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Emil stood inside of the large group of adults who at this point were simply handing him their condolences. Being orphaned at such a young age had to be hard for the young boy, having always been sheltered by his only parent. His tears had already come to a halted stop all those days ago; he'd already spilt his sadness, as if he just couldn't let anymore out leaving him hollow. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A ring of black was beneath his once vibrant aubergine eyes, his mouth, like a deep gash across a monsters brow, his face in a scowl. This was something he'd never felt until a few days ago, it was such an impelling feeling, a feeling of emptiness, a mixture of all the things his mother wasn't, it scared him but he couldn't help it, he was too broken to object his new appearance. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He wanted to welcome it….so he did.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I just wanted to apologize." A boy a few years older then himself said, his dark green eyes were riddled with a look that could only be described as insensitive. He didn't know Emil's mother, his family only used the funeral as an excuse to visit Iceland from the States.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" 'Stupid Americans.' He thought to himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Can we go and get ice cream now mom? This is depressing." The boy yawned, a look flashed passed Emil's eyes, a look of rage. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Adel! Be respectful!" The plump mother yelled, a concerned look graced her red face. "I am so sorry Emil, please excuse your cousin." Pft, I can see it in your eyes, your large hazel eyes, you don't care, it wasn't your mother who died in front of you, who lied to you with her final breaths.' Emil thought to himself while matching plastic smiles with her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"br "It's alright. I'm sure Adel didn't mean it." He let out calmly, letting a mask slide over his childlike gaze. "Thank you for coming, I'm sure mother would have been happy." He hollowed out finally. The fat woman nodded, linking arms with Adel who at this point looked like he could care less. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"As the masses began to deteriorate leaving him and a few other people Emil's hands tightened around the single white rose, which he proceeded to throw onto the hole in front of him. His hatred began to grow slowly, a fire ignited into his fragile heart. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A middle aged woman approached him from what seemed to be the confides of the cemetery, two men at both sides of her stood like glue, both glaring down at him. "You're Emil Steilsson, correct?" She asked, her soft voice dipping slightly, as if to continue her act of kindness. Emil saw through it all if not instantly. His eyes glowered towards them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes." One of the men made a dive for him as he slowly began to back away. "What are you doing? Get away from me!" He shouted angrily. The elder woman's smile grew slightly as she spoke words that were sure to upset him. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""We're here to take you to Reykjavik Asylum, a place for special children to….grow."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"strong_strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"strong strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A crime punishable by padded room?" Emil could hear the grin in her voice; having never showing him her form he could only guess what it looked like. Her voice was delicate and rather playful despite the eerie presence it gave off. He saw her as something beautiful in it's own light, something that reminded him of his mother to which she'd always giggle. 'A woman you say, your mother?' He pictured her like the woman he'd seen in a magazine once, at the time he had to have been 5 or 6 but the woman stuck with him, her utter beauty that bore through his mind like a bullet, forever ensnared within. Hair the color of (hc), eyes a bright (e/c), (s/k) skin glistening against the artificial sunlight, with a smile that could pierce the heavens like an arrow. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The perfect woman.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yes, I am not allowed to leave this small room, ever." He sighed out lonesome, his purple gaze to the ground below him, pale feet together. "I do as I am told." He lifted his leg up, his gown allowing his boney legs to be seen, scattered across the canvas like the Milky Way, markings danced in unison. Markings of needles, and bruises in abundance all about his hidden regions, they were painful. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I see…." (Fn) pressed out, Emil assuming that she'd paused. "I wish that you'd come outside to visit me. But then again, I do not wish to watch again." Emil grasps his gown, thrusting his leg back to the soft ivory colored carpet. Everything seemed to match in this compartment, even himself to an extent. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The male pressed himself deeper into the colorless cot as if to hide all of his undesirable features. "One day…. one day I promise I'll come visit you." A soft sob could be heard from his chapped lips. It grew silent on the woman's behalf. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You say this everyday, but I understand. One day I hope that you gain the courage to meet me, number Nine." Emil's tears paused as he stared up to the window from whence her voice comes day and night, like a pleasant scent of vanilla and cinnamon. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A childhood memory made it's way to his mind, his mother near their worn down oven, small buns grew cheerfully as he danced about her favorite dark turquoise skirt. "They'll be ready soon my Emil." Fjóla let out softly, as her dear toddler giggled excitedly with the idea of his mothers homemade vanilla buns bathed in cinnamon. (Fn)'s presence brought him happiness, more reason to love her appearances despite not having met emher/em. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm glad that we are at amends, although, I am at a crossroad." The young man chuckled slightly in the first time in what seemed like years, they probably were. "I find it rather cute when you are confused." Speaking up rashly the usually patient woman grumbled out like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""—I for one am not at loss. I am just thinking." Perking up Emil jumped back in, this time standing up, allowing his scars to be seen to the most stunning woman in existence whom loved with all his heart, for (fn) could do no wrong./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You still have yet to comment, but, it is aright to be at a lose at times. It's what makes us human, even when we are the furthest from it." The woman laughed an airy laughed that bounced around the concrete walls.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Of course."p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""This crossroad that I speak of, it is just another thing that I must pass to get to where I desire." There was no response. "So it seems that I've bored you." Emil went towards his window and gazed down, to see if maybe this time he'd be fast enough to catch just perhaps a glimpse of sorts, but of course, there was nothing but the asphalt of his home, an eggshell white. "As promised, I only wished that you could speak with me to try and talk me out of doing this but I'm alright." Turning back over to his room filled with a cot, a desk, a lamp, and a door all of which were some variation of white, he frowned. Nothing was here to talk him out of it, he'd finally grasped what exactly this 'courage' he'd been needing, "brains without the bronze huh?" His eyes continued to gaze outward to a world he hadn't seen in over ten years.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't they say that people like me run across a line? A line between the sane and the insane?" What a silly question. A question that now had an answer, yes. It was true, but, Emil most have crossed that line log ago he'd lost his sanity but it was all right as long as he could speak with his beloved. "(Fn). I'm coming."/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Peeling the tight window open he clasped his hands against the railing, the harsh winter winds pushing his hair back and forth before continuing forward until only his hands were inside the room. "Because she's my reason for staying on this miserable rock—" Emil was cut off by the soft voice of said woman.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"em em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Who is this person that you speak of?" She spoke up, interested in what he had to say. Her invisible gaze was at his back, he could feel it. "I come back and you're holding onto the window for dear life, I see you've gained a few." The woman giggled. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You're my greatest fear but also my greatest desire. Help me; I cannot continue to be at war with myself. I think—no, I strongknowstrong that I've fallen for you." Emil pressed out, his fingers beginning to go red, relaxing back one by one until only one hand remained. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh. It seems that you've left me speechless one final time, hm nine." Her voice was arrogant and unforgiving but still, even in her obvious rejection Emil couldn't help but smile, a pleading accent in his baritone voice. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Never my name…please, just once." His feet kicked against the brickwork of the mortar building. For once in their seemingly timeless time together he wanted her to speak his true name, just once. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Steilsson, please come see me for tea one day." She partook in his last name, for him, it was more than enough; he'd get her to say it, eventually. (Fn) had once again seemed to vanish, leaving a trail of laughed behind him as his hand had recoiled in pain, his body only allowing him to stay in such a position for mere minutes. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That'll do." The wind whipped passed his ear like something rushing passed him, he could emfeelem her near him, as if tugging him down faster. /p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""But Emil?" Her warm breath on his neck calming his senses leaving him completely relaxed as they fell. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hmm?" The air was too harsh for him to respond properly. Enjoying the intimate contact he wished for it to never end, but of course all things had to come to an end and like one more kick to the ribs it finished rather quickly. Like angels wings, his blood fell into the cracks of the tiles about the asylum, for once, it was painted another color, aside from white. The snow sprinkled against his still warm form, his wide eyes open slightly as if merely fluttering to life. But like an angel he fell from grace. p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"em"I cannot love you Emil, because I never existed."em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="center"strongEndstrong/p 


End file.
